


Some Night, huh?

by lynnthere_donethat



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Relationships, Waking up early sucks, boze actually responds to texts, car rides and dunkin donuts, especially when you fell asleep at 3am, worried dad Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: Boze and Courtney pass out on the couch, shortly after coming home from New York at 3 AM.





	Some Night, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Coze is a beautiful ship and should be appreciated! I don't own Smosh

 

It was safe to say that Boze was pretty independant, always has been.She didn’t care though, cause she lived with the most amazing person ever, who also happened to be the biggest crush of Boze’s life. Courtney Miller. Boze felt a little out of place, when Courtney first offered letting Boze stay at her place, but with her other option being the closet she lived in before, Boze wasn’t too inclined to deny Courtney’s extremely generous offer. 

So, after filming the next Smosh project, Courtney, Boze and some of the other cast members helped Boze move in. Her new room was as big as her old apartment and now she was able to put money into savings for buying some better furniture and to help Courtney out. She was wary at first, when Courtney informed her that she owned a dog, but thankfully, Jango took an immediate liking to Boze, and showered her in nothing but adorable puppy love, with soft licks and nuzzles. Boze was still scared sometimes, when Jango tried to play a little rough, but Courtney often swooped in to help out and derail Jango’s playfight. 

 

It was a cool night and the two girls had just came back from New York and the Overwatch Championship. 

“I’m so tired, I just wanna sleep for ten million years.” Boze muttered, as they stumbled into the apartment at 3 am on Sunday night/Monday morning- knowing that they were both needed for filming at Smosh tomorrow. 

“Same girl. You wanna crash on the couch? Bedrooms are too far away for my head.” Courtney said, shutting and locking the door, feeling exhaustion setting into her bones. 

“Yeah, already ahead of you.” Boze said, immediately crashing onto the recliner and instantly falling asleep. Courtney chuckled and dropped her bags and collapsed on the couch, feeling sleep set into her eyes and instantly sending her into a peaceful sleep. 

 

_ Buzz… buzzz. Buzzz…  buzz...buzz...buzz…. Buzz...buzz...buzz _

 

Courtney sighed, and groaned hearing a faint buzzing echo throughout the apartment. She sleepily sat up, and went to rummage through the bags looking for the source. She found her phone blinking rapidly, before the call was automatically forwarded to voicemail before she could process the call. She rubbed her eyes, and then squinted before seeing all of the missing calls. Her phones gave a slight buzz of a voicemail before a call instantly came in. 

 

_ Ian… SHIT! _ Courtney thought, before accepting the call.

 

“Hello?” She asked, wincing at how rough her voice sounded.

“Courtney! Thank god! Are you okay?” Ian’s voice asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just exhausted, what time is it?” Courtney asked.

“Noon… you and Boze were supposed to be here at 10, we’ve been calling you guys nonstop! When did you guys get home?” Ian asked.

“3 am. Shit, I’m sorry Ian. We’ll be at the office soon! I promise. I’ll get Boze up and we should be there before 1.” Courtney said.

“Okay, thank you, be careful and see you soon.” Ian said, and Courtney nodded.

“Okay, sorry for worrying you guys.” Courtney said.

“Its okay Court Court, just be careful.” Ian said, and hung up the phone. Courtney sighed, and stood up, and saw Boze, still curled up, asleep. Her hair was falling out of the ponytail she had put it up in, last night on the plane ride home and she was all curled up. 

“Hey, Bozey. Wake up.” Courtney said, shaking Boze’s shoulder. She semi woke up, only to mutter something and adjust her position.

“C’mon Boze. You gotta get up, we’re late for work.” Courtney said, and this caused Boze to wake up.

“Whadjusah?” Boze slurred, exhaustion prominent in her features.

“You gotta wake up, we’re late. It’s noon honey.” Courtney said, and Boze’s eyes widened.

“Shit, we’re late? Oh shit, everyone must be worried.” SHe said, sitting up and began rambling.

“Only a little. Ian called, again and I told him what happened. C’mon, let’s get showered and dressed. If we hurry, we can grab food.” Courtney bargained. Boze nodded, and she headed to her room. The plus of the apartment was that each bedroom has it’s own bathroom, so they both took lightening fast showers, and speed-dressed. Boze dressed nearly in sweats and Courtney looks much better. Hair both wet, and bags with makeup in hands, they stuffed their phones and chargers in their bags and hustled down the stairs, before finding Boze’s car in the garage. Courtney offered to drive, since Boze was still running on adrenaline and could hardly focus, her anxieties sparking and a slight panic setting in.

“Boze! Relax! We’ll be fine. Ian’s probably told everything what happened, and they’re just waiting for us. The last thing they want is us hurrying to work and getting in a car accident.” Courtney said, setting her hand on Boze’s thigh, trying to calm the other girl down. 

“I know, I just hate making everyone worried. I can handle myself, obvi, but like still. I’m pretty active when it comes to responding to texts from coworkers and friends.” Boze explained. She scrolled through her phone, wincing at the 90 phone calls and voicemails and 200+ text messages. Courtney’s phone was probably as blown up, but she was driving. Boze went to read the texts, seeing that the entire SG cast had texted her multiple times- the most being Damien with a whopping 100 texts, from 2AM to 12:30… Boze felt horrible, reading the texts and eventually clearing out her unread texts, in her worry. She then listened to the voicemails from Matt Raub, Sunny, Joe and Sarah- all four of them asking if she and Courtney were okay and when they could get to the office. Courtney stopped at Dunkin donuts, getting them both coffees and donuts so they had some energy for the day. 

“Babe, I need you to stop fidgeting. You’re giving me anxiety.” Courtney said softly, taking her hand off the steering wheel and onto Boze’s fidgeting hands. 

“Sorry, I just feel awful for worrying them.” Boze said, her heart rate spiking because Courtney called her “Babe” and is also holding her hand. She also remembered earlier when Courtney called her honey. Boze carefully took Courtney’s hand, and gave it a little squeeze, testing waters, feeling herself grow red with embarrassment and worry that she’s somehow damaging the friendship she had with Courtney. 

“See, there’s DeFy, right ahead. We’ll be fine and it’s before 1, like I promised Ian. Let’s park and hurriedly drink our coffee and eat the donuts I bought, so we don’t crash after 30 minutes.” Courtney said. They luckily found a parking space near the elevators and quickly chugged the hot coffee stopping when the burn really got bad and ate a couple bits of donut before hurrying to the elevators. As the elevator rode up, the girls cleaned up a bit, and even applied some make up before the elevator opened up to the lobby. They passed through security and hurried to the elevators before hitting the floor for the main Smosh floor. There they fixed themselves up a little more before the elevators opened to the main landing and they grabbed hands, to release the stress that had been building up and entered the office, ready for the bombardment of worry.

“Boze! Courtney!” Were immediately shouted, once they entered the lounge area, where most of the editors worked, and they were flocked by the whole fam, each of them hugging the girls, as nervous energy flowed throughout all of them. 

“Thank god you guys are safe!” Ian said, being one of the last to hug them both. 

“Yeah, sorry we’re late. We didn’t get in until extremely late, and just crashed. Sorry for worrying you guys.” Boze said, running her free hand through her still wet hair.

“I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we’re just glad you guys are okay. I think it’s safe to put off some of the filming, until they get some food and they can tell us all about New York.” Ian asked, looking at Ryan Todd, the director for the main Smosh channel videos. He nodded and they went off to just relax and let the nervous energy fade away over Chinese food and talking. All the while, Boze and Courtney never strayed too far apart, and they’re hands clasped. 


End file.
